greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow (TV Series)
Plot After being marooned for Five Years on a remote Island, former billionaire playboy Oliver Queen returns with a mysterious agenda and a lethal set of new skills that he uses in a war on crime.” Arrow is Executive Produced by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and David Nutter, who is Directing, from a Teleplay by Kreisberg & Guggenheim, Story by Berlanti & Guggenheim. Melissa Kellner Berman is Co-Executive Producer. Arrow is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television and is based upon characters appearing in comic books and graphic novels published by DC Comics. © 2012 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Synopsis After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on remote island in the Pacific. When he returns home to Starling City, his devoted mother Moira (Susanna Thompson), much beloved sister Thea (Willa Holland), and best friend Tommy (Colin Donnell) welcome him home, but they sense Oliver has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Oliver hides the truth about the man he's become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his former girlfriend, Laurel Lance (Katie Cassidy). As Oliver reconciles with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of Arrow a vigilante to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Oliver plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be flanked by his devoted chauffeur/bodyguard, John Diggle (David Ramsey) while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under cover of darkness. However, Laurel's father, Detective Quentin Lance (Paul Blackthorne), is determined to arrest the vigilante operating in his city. Meanwhile, Oliver's own mother, Moira, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than she has let on and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen and Dark Arrow *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance and Black Siren *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn, Prometheus: Earth 10 and Tommy Merlyn: Earth 2 *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen and Moira Queen: Earth 2 *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn and Malcolm Merlyn: Earth 2 *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk *Echo Kellum as Mister Terrific *Josh Segarra as Prometheus and Green Arrow: Earth 2 *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake and Dinah Drake: Earth 2 *Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog and Rene Ramirez: Earth 2 *Kirk Acevedo as Ricardo Diaz Jr. *Sea Shimooka as Emiko Queen *Katherine McNamara as Black Star *Joseph David Jones as John Diggle Jr. and Connor Hawke *Ben Lewis as William Clayton *LaMonica Garrett as The Monitor and Anti Monitor Recurring Cast Members *Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen *Jacob Hoppenbrouwer as Young Oliver Queen *Arien Boey as Young Tommy Merlyn *Miya Cech as Young Emiko Queen *Jeanie Cloutier as Kazumi Adachi *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Sara Lance *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Stephen Lobo as Jim Corrigan *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Darren Shahlavi as Constantine Drakon *Jamie Andrew Cutler as Grant Wilson *Liam Hall as Jericho *William Franklyn Miller as Young Joseph Wilson *Jeffrey Robinson as Billy Wintergreen *Kelly Hu as China White *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Ty Olsson as Martin Somers *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress *Currie Graham as King *Kyle Schmid as Ace *Tom Stevens as Jack *Sarah Jane Redmond as Queen *Jeffrey Nordling as Frank Bertinelli *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Celina Jade as Shado and Mei Fei *Sebastian Dunn as Eddie Fyers *Edward Foy as Congo Bill *Andrew Dunbar as Firefly *Chelah Horsdal as Kate Spencer *David Cubitt as Mark Shaw *Robert Moloney as Brian Nudocerdo *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Ben Browder as Ted Gaynor *Seth Gabel as Count Vertigo *Peter Stormare as Count Vertigo *Darren Dolynski as Count Vertigo *Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall *Christie Laing as Carly Diggle *James Callis as The Dodger *Ruby Rose as Batwoman *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Jeremy Davies as Doctor Destiny *Bob Frazer as Psycho Pirate *Cassandra Jean as Nora Fries *Adrian Paul as Dante *Christopher Gerard as Virgil *Carmel Amit as Shadow Thief *Chin Han as Frank Chen *George Tchortov as Guillermo Barrera *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Ernie Hudson as Roy Stewart *Eric Floyd as Dr. Brion Markov *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Brian Markinson as Adam Hunt *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Casper Crump as Vandal Savage *Falk Hentschel as Carter Hall *Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders *Brandon Routh as The Atom *Osric Chau as The Atom *Teryl Rothery as Jean Loring *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *Robert Knepper as Clock King *Jimmy Jean Louis as The Captain *Michael Dorn as Prometheus and Prometheus: Earth 10 *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Taylor Dianne Robinson as Young Nyssa al Ghul *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul *Navid Negahban as Al-Owal *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl and Overgirl *Tyler Hoechlin Superman and Superman Prime *Elizabeth Tulloch as Lois Lane *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *David Harewood as Martian Manhunter *Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor *Frederick Schmidt as Metallo: Earth 10 *Ezra Miller as The Flash *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells: Earth 2, Professor Zoom and Pariah *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave *Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang *Adrian Glynn McMorran as Murmur *J.R. Bourne as Double Down *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Candice Patton as Iris West *John Wesley Shipp as The Flash: Earth 90 *Nick Zano as Citizen Steel *Victor Garber as Martin Stein *Franz Drameh as Jax Jackson *Amy Pemberton as Gideon *Michael Eklund as Dollmaker *David Nykl as KGBeast *Sean Maher as Shrapnel *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Cassidy Alexa as Harley Quinn *Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy *Ryan Handley as Prometheus and Chimera *Anna Hopkins as Samantha Clayton *Jack Moore as Young William Clayton *Charlie Barnett as John Diggle Jr. *Keon Boateng as John Diggle Jr. *Marcello Guedes as John Diggle Jr. *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Adam Henderson as Mayor Altman *Olivia Cheng as Linda Park *Nicholas Lea as Mark Francis *Ron Selmour as The Butcher *James Kidnie as Milo Armitage *Roark Critchlow as Clinton Hogue *Viv Leacock as Ravan *Michael Adamthwaite as Torque *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Matt Ward as Komodo *J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat *Christopher Redman as The Savior *John DeSantis as Reaper *Mick Wingert as Vigilante *Clayton Chitty as Vigilante *Johann Urb as Vigilante *Vinnie Jones as Brick *Marc Singer as Matthew Shrieve *Primo Allon as Greg Osborne *Amy Gumenick as Cupid *Alexander Calvert as Anarky *Doug Jones as Deathbolt *Tom Amandes as Noah Kuttler *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen *Ben Cotton as Hackett *Luke Camilleri as Hackett *Andrew Kavadas as Midas *Curtis Braconnier as Legacy *Steve Bacic as Discord *Kacey Rohl as Sledgehammer *Nickolas Baric as Vincent Steelgraves *Steven Culp as Joseph Cray *Erika Walter as Susan Lawton *Audrey Wise Alvarez as Zoe Lawton *Eliza Faria as Young Zoe Ramirez *Andrea Sixtos as Zoe Ramirez *Gerald Paetz as Tom Weston *Matthew McLellan as Myron Forest *Jimmy Akingbola as Baron Blitzkrieg *Rutina Wesley as Liza Warner *Elysia Rotaru as Taiana *Brendan Fletcher as Stanley Dover *Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar *David Meunier as Sabbac *Mike Dopud as Viktor Mikalek *Bruce Blain as Pyotr Roslov *Parveen Dosanjh as Doris Chase *Joe Dinicol as Ragman *Madison McLaughlin as Starling *Chad Coleman as Tobias Church *Carly Pope as Susan Williams *Daniel Cudmore as Jackhammer *Marc Trottier as Hardhat *Rachel Luttrell as Rosie The Riveter *Erica Luttrell as Cyborgirl *Michael Emerson as Cayden James *Max Archibald as Young Ricardo Diaz Jr. *Chastity Dotson as Onyx *Michael Jonsson as Kodiak *Holly Elissa as Red Dart *Miranda Edwards as The Silencer *Kyra Zagorsky as Athena *Alvina August as Tigress *Nathan Mitchell as Vengeance *Yanik Ethier as Javelin *Hamza Fouad as Cyrus Broderick *Peter Ciuffa as Dragos Ibanescu *Ana Mercedes as Maya Resik *Glenn Ennis as Ankov *Jason E. Kelley as Jarrett Parker *Barry Nerling as The Mechanic *Vince Murdocco as Pino Bertinelli *Emily Kinney as Bug Eyed Bandit *Gabriella Wright as Esrin Fortuna *Laura Adkin as Rebecca Merlyn *Jeri Ryan as Jessica Danforth *Ryan Robbins as Conklin *Natasha Gayle as Talibah *Rochelle Okoye as Talibah *Tyler Ritter as Billy Malone *Peter Francis James as Aldus Boardman *Chenier Hundal as Paul Holt *Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk *Madeleine Arthur as Nora Darhk *Tuesday Hofmann as Nora Darhk *Janet Kidder as Ruve Darhk *Charlotte Ross as Donna Smoak *Eugene Byrd as Andy Diggle *Michael Daingerfield as Ned Foster *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Hiro Kanagawa as Doctor Neil Lamb *Jarod Joseph as Alan Durand *J. August Richards as Mister Blank *Cody Rhodes as Derek Sampson *Sydelle Noel as Samandra Watson *Evan Roderick as Nick Anastas *Lee Vincent as Kelton *Christina Cox as Celia Castle *Tahmoh Penikett as Nick Salvati *Françoise Yip as The Priestess *Nolan Funk as Cooper Seldon *Austin Butler as Chase *Parker Young as Alex Davis *Garwin Sanford as Justin Claybourne *Ashton Holmes as Eric Cartier *Laara Sadiq as Emily Pollard Seasons *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five *Season Six *Season Seven *Season Eight Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Arrow (TV Series)/Gallery *Arrow (Volume 1) *Arrow: Season 2.5 (Volume 1) Links *http://www.cwtv.com/shows/arrow *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2193021/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Arrowverse_Wiki *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_%28TV_Series%29 *http://screencapped.net/tv/arrow/ Category:Arrow